


Come Here

by britishpopslag



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag
Summary: Anon Request - “ive been feelin kind of sad because of quarantine n everything going on, i was wondering if u coukd write sth abt lennon comforting reader w some cuddles? 😔💖”
Relationships: lennon gallagher x reader, lennon gallagher x you
Kudos: 2





	Come Here

Today was awful, one issue after another had brought on your depressed mood so as soon as you made it home you kicked off your shoes and threw yourself on your bed opting to stay there for the rest of the day until your boyfriend came home.

It wasn’t until you felt someone rubbing your back that you realised you’d fallen asleep for, what seemed to be, a few hours. You look up to see Lennon's concerned face being illuminated by the bedside light as he rested his hand on your lower back.

“What’s wrong babes?” He speaks softly.

“I’ve just had a bad day.”

Lennon crawls onto the bed next to you. “Come here.” He says opening his arms.

You crawl over to him and into his arms resting your head against his chest exhaling deeply whilst you listen to the soft thump of his heartbeat. Lennon kisses the top of your head and wraps his arms around you tightly as he hums soft tunes against your skin.

“I can’t force you to talk but I’m here and waiting if you need me.”

You mumble a thank you and spent the majority of the night nestled into Lennon's chest as he hugged you and listened to you talk about your day without interrupting. When he finally convinced you to change out of your work clothes he ran you a bath and made you a hot drink for you to sip as you soaked in the water.

“I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me ok?” He spoke as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Thank you.” You say sinking down into the bath water as you let all your problems drift away.


End file.
